L'appel du vide
by littlebestiole
Summary: Personne ne sait, vous êtes invisible et pourtant sans vous il n'y aurait pas de limite entre les deux mondes. Entre la vie et la mort. Sans vous, je serais seule et faible. Sans vous, mes enfants, ma meute, mes Sinistros, la mort serait impuissante.
1. prologue

**L'appel du vide**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi.**

**Juin 1997 : Zoé Simmons**

Minie a été ma meilleure amie. A l'époque, elle n'était pas la prof de métamorphose que vous imaginé. J'avais un an de moins qu'elle et notre rencontre passa inaperçu : je n'étais qu'une petite orpheline sans amis, elle, un bourreau de travail. Tout ce passa bien, jusqu'à ma 6éme années.

Avec l'hiver, je fis des cauchemars : je courais dans une grande forêt enneiger, tout était blanc jusqu'à que je saute sur un animal (ils étaient de plus en plus gros chaque nuits) que je lui casse la nuque avec les dents et que le sang coule. Je ne me posai pas de question c'est normal de faire des mauvais rêve me disait chaque matin Minie. Jusqu'au jour où, le lapin, le sanglier, le cerf, deviennent un humain ce jour la, je ne parle pas de mon cauchemars à Minie, ni les fois suivantes.

Je voulais vérifier.

Je fis des recherches seule dans la réserve. Elles me prenaient tous mon temps. Je finis par ne plus voir Minie nous n'étions ni dans la même chasse ni dans la même maison, je ne mangeais presque plus.

Aujourd'hui, je pense à Minie et je me dis qu'elle a de la chance de ne plus être mon amie.

Aujourd'hui, allongé sur le sol froid de cette cellule du manoir malfoy, je regarde Tom, le beau Serpentard de mon année, devenu cette chose, et pense très fort aux moments que l'on a partagé seul dans la réserve, ou ailleurs, je pense à tout ce que je sais. Juste pour le faire chier, mes yeux ne vacille pas.

Et j'arrive très bien à provoqué sa fureur.


	2. chapitre 1

**L'appel du vide**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi.**

**juin 1997 : Drago Malfoy**

Un incapable. Finalement, je n'étais rien de plus. Incapable de réaliser une mission, le maître l'avait très bien compris. Isolé, je ne voyais personne comme une punition...

J'avais fini mes devoir comme si cela avais une quelconque importance...

Je ne fessais que ressassé mes erreurs... non... Mon erreur : me croire capable de tuer.

Puis la visite de mon père.

Il était venu en pleine nuit, me réveillant.

- Drago?

- oui père.

- Le maître te confit une nouvelle mission.

Je suis resté silencieux, mon père a attendu comme si j'avais quelque chose à dire.

- d'accord, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Surveillance de prisonnier.

- Moi, qui suis déjà en quelque sorte prisonnier, vais surveiller des prisonniers?

- Pas des prisonniers, Drago. Juste un. En fait vous serais enfermé ici jusqu'à ton départ pour Poudlard.

- Je vois...

- Elle arrive demain. Bonne nuit.

J'ai attendu le lendemain avec impatience. L'échèle de la folie commence bien par la solitude non ?

**Juillet 1997 : Drago Malfoy**

Le maître et quelque fidèle dont mon père sont venu l'amené. La porte s'est ouverte sur elle, une fille toute simple plutôt mignonne. Nos yeux se sont croisés et elle a éclaté de rire.

Ça y est, j'avais peur.

Le maître a hurlé de fureur, l'a poussé a terre et l'a rué de coups. Aux mains et aux pieds comme un moldus. Ma tante s'est approchée avec son air de folle habituel.

- Maître, laissé moi faire. A t-elle dit en sortent sa baguette.

Le maître l'a fusille du regard.

- Sortez!

Je ne me suis pas fait prier. Étant le plus loin de la sorti je me suis avancé a grand pas mais le maître m'a retenu.

- Toi, tu reste ici.

Je me suis mis dans un coin, nous n'étions plus que tous les trois. La fille le regardait et avec mes yeux légimens j'ai deviné la connexion.

- Tu as peur, Tom ?

Sa voix, si provocatrice, a brisé le silence et je l'ai vu morte. Mais le maître en avait décidé autrement. Dans un élan de force pure, il l'a plaqué contre le mur du fond et l'a embrassé avec violence.

Je crois que seule la peur m'a empêché de vomir.

Brusquement, tous s'est arrête et le maître est parti en claquant la porte.

La fille s'est relevé a essuyer sa bouche pleine de sang.

- Zoé et toi ?

- Drago.

Elle s'est dirigée vers la salle de bain sans hésitation comme chez elle dans la chambre d'enfance de mon grand père.

**Juillet août 1997 : Drago Malfoy**

Avec Zoé, je vivais dans une bulle, comme si notre petit train train tranquille était la réalité au dehors. Nous étions amis. Nous rigolions beaucoup comme si la guerre n'existais pas, comme si personne ne mourais dehors.

Zoé ne disait rien sur elle, j'avais mille question à lui poser, je ne lui cacher rien.

Je voulais savoir. Un nom de famille, un parcours scolaire à Poudlard, un petit bout de vérité?

Je suis parti sans prévenir la veille de la rentrée.

Tandis que je remontais dans ma chambre pour faire ma valise, je me suis perdu dans la planification de mes futures recherches.

Soudain, je suis rentré dans un mur, un mur de muscle nommé Greyback.

Il m'a attrapé par les épaules et s'est mit a me secoué :

- D'où viens-tu ?!

-Je viens de la cuisine et arrêtez de me secoué je ne suis pas un prunier.

Faire bonne figure, peux être n'était-il pas au courent que j'avais étais prisonnier.

- Qui y a tu vu ? Il y a un nouveau Mangemorts ?

- Non, je n'ai vu personne pourquoi ?

Ce type était malade. J'ai pris ma baguette tout en réfléchissant. Je n'avais vu que Zoé aujourd'hui... et depuis des semaines.

- Ton odeur…

Mon odeur ?

- Vous connaissez cette odeur ?

- Bien sur petit. Tu sens la mort.

J'ai reculé en reniflant mes manches. Je portais le pull que me volé Zoé pour se réchauffer.

- Vous êtes complètement malade.

Je suis partis en courent. Demain, tout irai mieux à Poudlard.

**Septembre 1997 : Drago Malfoy**

Cela fessais plusieurs jours que je cherchais son nom à travers les lignes de l'annuaire de Poudlard. Ce grand livre me portait sur les nerfs. Ne pouvait-il pas être un peu logique ? Le nom de tous les élèves ne pouvait-il pas être classé par année ? Ainsi j'aurais ouvert le livre vérifié les années de 1988 à 1994 (on ne sait jamais) puis, si je ne l'avais pas trouvé...

Mais non.

Le livre classé les élève par nom de famille, dans l'ordre alphabétique. Et moi je n'avais qu'un petit prénom j'avais donc commencé par A. j'étais arrivé à S et pas une seule Zoé.

- Pansy.

- Oui ? Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu me fais chier, va lire ailleurs.

Saddler, Sharp, Shepherd, Shepherdson, Shape, Shields…

Simmons, Zoé…

Quoi ?

Simmons, Zoé, 1938, Serpentard.

Je fus déçu par ma première Zoé, mais n'en trouva pas d'autres.

J'étais fixer maintenant : Zoé m'avais menti.

Je n'avais plus rien.

**Septembre 1997 : Zoé Simmons**

J'allais enfin pourvoir me concentrer sur Tom.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais toujours la même, la même depuis plus de cinquante ans. Lequel de nous était le plus fort. Finalement, telle était sa question depuis toujours.

Il me déstabiliser avec Drago, j'allais lui rendre la pareille. En pire...


	3. Chapitre 2

**L'appel du vide**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi.**

**Février 1944 : Zoé Simmons**

J'étais assise dans la réserve avec Tom, comme pendant tous nos moments de libres commun depuis plus d'un mois. Nous n'étions pas a la même table, Nous étions seul comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui aller être un jour… différent, juste différent. C'était ce que je m'étais dit quand Tom était venu s'asseoir en face de moi.

**-** Je me demande ce qu'une petite fille comme toi cherche ici.

Ce n'était pas une question. Tant mieux, pas obligé de répondre.

- Tu parle des fois ?

L'envi de lui répondre non était forte et je ravalais un sourire.

- Oui, mais je te répondrai pas, tu as envi de savoir ce que je cherche ? Et bien moi aussi, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu cherche. Comme tu ne me le dira jamais…

- Je cherche un moyen de vaincre la mort.

- D'accord, moi, je cherche un moyen de bouffer des humains sans me sentir coupable.

Il me regardait un peu surprit.

- Non mais tu verras ta tête ! « Sangsue des rêves » pour mes cours de divination. Dis-je en lui montrent la couverture.

Je blaguais comme avec un vieil ami. Il sourit et se replongea dans sa lecture de « secrets les plus sombre de la magie noire »

- Tu cherche vraiment à vaincre la mort ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une menteuse que tous le monde l'est.

Il était devenu froid.

- Je pense que je suis folle.

Il ne releva pas les yeux de son livre, je ne l'intéressé plus.

- Est-ce que tu pense que les enfants de moldus peuvent être plus puissants que les sangs purs ?

Ma question le surpris plus que ma prétendu folie.

- Non. Tu es une fille de Moldus, tu n'a rien à faire la.

- Tu es bien placé pour parler ! Tu es aussi orphelin que moi !

- Moi, je sais d'où viens ma famille !

- C'est ca ! Et comment ? Tu as demandé au moldus de l'orphelinat ? Ils te parlent encore après ta première explosion, ton premier feu ?

- J'ai utilisé un sort.

Il me regardait un peu bizarrement, j'ai eu un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il se leva et se précipita vers la table recouverte de livre. D'un revers de main, sans baguette magique, ils se propulsèrent contre le mur.

- Allonge-toi.

Et je m'inquiétai pour ma santé mentale !

- Non mais sa va pas !

- C'est pour le sort.

- Oh…

Là, j'avais l'air bête.

- Une fois le sort lancé un halo de lumière t'entourera peut être ; Rouge comme le sang si il est pur. Sinon rien. Si tu as trop peur ne cherche pas c'est que tu es une sang de bourbe.

Je n'hésitai pas. Voila des années que je me posais des questions. Mes parents avait qu'ils vécu comme ceci, comme cela, et surtout était-ils sorcier…

Je montais sur la table et m'allonger les bras écarté. Une fois le sort prononcé, je me senti flotté. Une odeur m'envahis, le sang comme dans mes rêves. L'envi, la faim. J'ouvris les yeux brutalement, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça éveillé. Je tombais.

Devant moi se tenait Tom couverts de sang. Il n'avait jamais été si beau. Je souris.

- Je pense que tu es de sang pur. Tu va bien ? Ce n'est pas trop normal le sang, il n'est pas sensé se manifesté réellement. Dit-il, pas troubler du tout.

Je me fiché de ses parole. Je me sentais moi, pour la première fois, couverte de sang, je me sentais moi, mais je ne me sentais pas humaine. Plus bestiale, plus forte, moins réfléchi.

- Je ressens ton pouvoir aussi…

Tout parti, j'été redevenu normale. Je soupirai.

- Les personnes de grand pouvoir peuvent s'entraider. Rejoints moi ce soir dans la salle commune.

**Février 1944 : Tom Jedusor**

Comment en étions arrivé la ?

En la regardant se recoiffer, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne ressemblait par aux filles avec qui je couchais habituellement. Elle n'a pas cette silhouette fine prête à être brisé ni ses cheveux si long que l'on peut tirer. Nue devant le miroir de ma chambre, elle ressemble à une guerrière, une guerrière qui m'aurait terrassé.

Je sentais encore la douleur dans tous mon corps.

- Zoé, viens te recoucher.

Elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil dans le miroir, puis est venu se blottir dans mes bras, si différente d'il y a, a peine, 5 minutes…

- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

Il ne servait à rien de nier, je voyais un bleu sur mon bras…

- N'en parlons plus, je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour ca.

- Tu veux que je fasse partie de ta petite bande ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je veux comprendre qui tu es.

- Tu as déjà suffisamment à faire avec ton cas.

Elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle voulait me dire, aucune curiosité, je n'aimais pas ca.

- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir ?

- Non.

J'aperçus une ombre dans ses yeux, une ombre qui me disais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache. Elle me suffit pour entrer dans son esprit.

Dans ces yeux, je la vis devants ce cadavre horrible, la bouche pleine de sang.

- Tu as peur des ténèbres ?

- Et toi ? Tu as peur du loup ?

- Du loup ? Dis-je en riant, l'atmosphère soudain détendu.

- Le loup c'est les ténèbres. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que c'était la seule chose commune aux deux mondes ?

- Si, mais les sorciers ont peur du loup garou.

- Ca ne change rien.

Je comprenais bizarrement, me demandant si elle comparait l'instinct du loup ou son absence de conscience, bonne ou mauvaise aux ténèbres.

- Tu as raison.

- Je ne veux pas faire partie de ta bande. Je ne veux pas de ton aide pour en apprendre plus.

- Je m'entraine au combats deux fois par semaine dans la salle va et viens.

- D'accord, à bientôt alors

Elle a enfilé sa robe puis elle est sorti en me lancent un petit sourire.

Zoé Simmons, as-tu tué plus que moi ?

**Mars, Avril, Mai 1944 : Zoé Simmons**

Tom était venu me donner l'heure du rendez-vous le lendemain. Lorsqu'il m'avait tendu le papier nos doigts s'étaient effleurés. Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à mon comportement de la veille. Je n'avais pas voulu ça. L'entrainement qu'il m'avait proposé serai une occasion de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention d'être son mannequin d'entrainement vivent et de lui faire oublier mon attitude.

Ma tête était embrouillée. Hier je m'étais fait peur et je ne savais pas bien par quel miracle Tom étais encore en vie. Je savais pourtant que quelque chose avait changé mon attitude incontrôlable avais fait évoluer mon rêve. Je fuyais, vite, trop vite pour un corps humain, je me sentais en danger. Apres quelque minute cependant, je m'arrêtais avec la pensée egocentrique que rien ne pouvais me faire du mal. Je me retournais pour faire face à un loup un loup garou ? D'un mètre au garrot. Je me jetais sur lui dans un mouvement d'attaque qui répondait au sien. Le réveil avait était brutal, après l'accoutumance, que je commençais juste à ressentir, maintenant je ressentais une terreur.

Pourtant, la terreur ne venait pas de la poursuite, ni des sentiments profondément encré d'instinct que je ressentais, ni de l'issu du combat la terreur venais d'une image, cette vision que j'avais capté en ouvrant les yeux au contact de la bête. La tour de griffondors, celle la même que Minie me montrait lorsque nous révisions l'été prés du lac.

Cette familiarité me terrorisait plus que toutes les horreurs que j'avais vu lors de tous ces rêves journaliers. Dans mon esprit, tous ces cadavres devenaient un élève de poudlard que je ne connaissais pas.

Puis cette possibilité de vérifier, me tétanisé tout autant. Lorsque je me surprenais à chercher le lieu du combat dans ma mémoire du Park de poudlard, la peur me paralysé avant que je n'ai pu me fixé sur un lieu précis. De toute façon, j'avais trop peur.

Les mois ont passé. Pour oublier, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Tom. Nous étions devenus de très bons amis je crois, le genre d'amis qui couche ensemble. En fait, pour moi maintenant, il y avait deux Zoé : une qui avait peur et une autre qui n'avait peur de rien. Je me demandé des fois si dans quelque temps une puissance dans le genre de dieu ? Merlin ? Aller me dire de choisir.

**Mars, Avril, Mai 1944 : Tom Jedusor**

Zoé ne laissait plus rien passé. Son esprit était fermé plus que de raison, même dans des situations quotidiennes. Nous nous retrouvons presque tous les soirs. Elle m'attendait, même si je venais de plus en plus tard. Je passais chaque début de soirée face au basilic dans la chambre des secrets, pour choisir une victime. Elle ne me soupçonnait pas, elle se foutait même des agressions. Seul les moments que l'on passer ensemble semblait compté, elle ne chercher pas à me voir en dehors des rendez vous. Nous ne vivions pas une amitié secrète cependant, je venais lui parler entre certains cours, surtout ceux de métamorphose, l'embrassant avec une douceur que l'on ne connaissait pas lorsque le professeur Dumbledore ouvrait la porte pour nous faire entrer. Notre « histoire d'amour » avait levé tous les soupçons à ces yeux : Comment quelqu'un qui connaissait l'amour pouvait être capable d'horreur ?

Cette nouvelle liberté m'avait permis de mettre au point un schéma idéal pour créé mon premier horcruxe. Je savais où, quand, comment… il ne me manqué plus qu'a choisir un objet, et un futur cadavre… ces question ne serais cependant pas réglé avant les vacances d'été mais des noms et des objets, plus précieux les un que les autres, me tournait déjà dans la tête.

Ce soir la, j'étais donc calme détendu et confient avant de poussé la porte de la salle va et viens.

- Stupefix !

Zoé m'attaquait par surprise comme chaque fois où elle avait vraiment un espoir de me battre.

Je me protégeais facilement en lui renvoyant son sortilège mais elle l'évita en sautent en arrière, un saut de deux mettre de long sur presque un mettre de hauteur pour atteindre la tranche du canapé. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel saut soit humainement possible et avec tous les entrainements physiques que je faisais, s'il était possible, je pouvais l'effectuer. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, elle était fière d'elle. Je vis sa baguette tombé au sol, je n'eu pas le temps de recroiser son regard avent quelle ne tombe sur le sol face contre terre.

- Zoé ? Je l'appelais en m'approchant d'elle.

Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si elle avait des problèmes de santé, cependant tant bien même quelle soit en train de mourir je ne pouvais pas risquer de l'amené a l'infirmerie. Dumbledore pourrait y voir quelque chose de louche et ne me lâcherait plus. J'étais trop prés du but.

- Zoé ? Réveille-toi ! Tu as mangé quelque chose ce soir ?

J'allais commencer à lui tapé sur les joues mais au moment même où ma main entra en contact avec sa peau, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, me faisant presque sursauter. J'avoue être resté un instant abasourdi face à ces yeux, face à ses pupille dilaté au maximum ne laissent plus rien voir à leurs couleur marron vert habituelle.

- Tom. Je l'ai tué.

Ce fut comme si une pierre étais tombé au fond de mon estomac. Elle allait tous me dire. J'allais savoir.

Elle souriait, et avec ce sourire, ces yeux, ces cheveux ébouriffé je la croyais. En la regardant je ne doutais pas quelle puisse, en cet instant même, m'attrapait et me brisait le cou.

Zoé était une menace, je devais la tuer.

Cette pensée ne me quitta plus, même lorsqu'elle commença pleuré. Elle s'intensifia quand je compris que c'était des larmes de soulagement. Les sanglots sont devenu des éclats de rire, quand elle a murmuré dans mon cou : « je n'ai plus peur ».

Elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Je souriais, je serai victorieux. Elle était mon rival, nous aurions un combats à mort, mais je serais le seul à frappé avec l'intention de tuer. Elle m'aimait.

**Mai 1944 : Zoé Simmons**

Je me réveillais dans les draps froids, Tom était déjà levé. Je devais y aller ce soir. Ce soir j'irai à la lisière de la forêt interdite rencontré le grand loup brun de mes rêves. Je n'avais plus peur de mourir parce que je savais qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Pourtant, le soir venu, je ne sortis pas de mon dortoir. Ce soir la, mimi la pleureuse des toilettes des filles était morte.

**Mai 1944 : Tom Jedusor**

Poudlard allait être fermé. J'avais atteins mon but : tuer des sangs de bourbe, et il se retournait contre moi. Si rien ne se passait dans les 3 jours, je serai de retour à l'orphelinat, pour une durée indéterminée.

Je ne pouvais le supporté. Quitter poudlard signifié presque quitté le monde de la magie. Il fallait que j'agisse que je trouve la solution. C'est à ce moment la que Zoé est venu à ma rencontre, en plein milieu de notre salle commune.

- Tom, il faut que l'on parle.

- j'arrive. Dis-je en me levant

Nous avons marché d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ma chambre de préfet. Elle est rentrée comme dans sa propre chambre et s'est assise sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que l'on va faire ?

- A quel propos ?

- La fermeture de poudlard Tom. On va être obligé de retourne dans nos orphelinats pour peut être ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à poudlard. Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi ?

Zoé étais aussi inquiète que moi. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde quelle se trouver dans la même situation que moi.

- je ne sais…

Elle me coupa la parole.

- Moi, je vais te le dire. On va se retrouver coincé à l'orphelinat et quand on sera majeur on nous fera entrer dans un commerce, comme tous. Et quand je serai boulangère et toi poissonnier, notre magie sera morte.

- et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ?

- je ne suis pas en colère. Je me demande juste se que tu fabrique assis dans la salle commune a attendre qu'une solution tombe du ciel.

- parce que tu as une solution peut être ?

J'espérais la prendre au dépourvu et la calmé mais tout s'empira.

- oui, on va découvrir qui a ouvert la chambre de secret et le dénoncer à Dippet. On a trois jours.

Son plan ne comportait qu'une faille : j'avais ouvert la chambre des secrets.

Je ne répondis pas tous de suite. Je ne voulais pas dire oui je ne voulais pas dire non car c'était une bonne solution.

- et comment on s'y prend ?

- mon instinct me dis de le traqué.

A cette phrase, je la revis avec ces yeux noirs et ces cheveux ébouriffé. Je me retins de lui dire que pour que ca marche on devait de dénoncer et pas le tuer.

- tu sais que ca pourrai être n'importe quel de nos amis serpentard ?

Cette phrase s'insinua dans mon cerveau tendis qu'elle acquiescer. Je pouvais dénoncer n'importe qui. Il ne me resté plus qu'a monter une histoire

- je vais m'en occuper. Tu n'a pas a t'inquiété. Dans trois jours, notre maison sera hors de danger.

Elle est venu se blottir dans mes bras et je me suis demander si elle allait rester sage.

**Mai 1944 : Zoé Simmons**

Le lendemain je ne vis pas Tom ni le jour suivent. Je restais dans la bibliothèque nuit et jour, lisant le plus possible comme si je pouvais accumuler toute la connaissance magique en trois jours. Au matin du troisième jour, le professeur Slughorn est venu s'assoir en face de moi.

- Melle Simmons, sachez que le corps enseignant a été sensible à votre désarrois à l'idée de quitté Poudlard. En temps que directeur de maison, je suis prédisposer à vous informer que l'héritier de Serpentard a été arrêté cette nuit. Poudlard va rouvrir l'année prochaine pour votre dernière année. Je tiens à vous dire aussi que, pour facilité votre insertion dans le monde magique après vos années d'étude, vous êtes désormais invité à toutes mes soirées.

- merci professeur, je…

- ne me remercier pas, me dit-il avec un petit sourire, vu votre niveau magique vous étiez déjà dans mes petit papier. Aller plutôt remercier et porter votre soutien à Tom Jedusor comme une petite amie doit le faire. Après tous c'est lui qui a arrête l'héritier de serpentard.

Il m'avait fait un clin d'œil au mot « petite amie ». Je restais muette. J'avais mis tous mes espoirs en Tom, j'avais eu raisons d'y croire. Je souris au professeur slughorn en rangent précipitamment mes livres.

- merci !

Je me surpris à lui faire un bisou sur la joue et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, comme moi.

**Mai 1944 : Tom Jedusor**

Mon action avait un gout amer. Nous allions revenir l'année prochaine à poudlard mais nous étions en train de faire notre valise alors qu'il n'était que fin mai. Nous car Zoé étais avec moi, récupérant des affaires dans ma chambre de préfet. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu quelle c'était tant « imposer » dans ma chambre et je me mis à penser que si quelqu'un nous voyer ainsi, il nous penserait réellement amoureux. Par hasard, ce fut à ce moment la qu'Abraxas Malfoy a toqué à ma porte. Je n'ai pu répondre que par l'affirmative. Quand il est entré ses yeux se sont posé un instant sur Zoé qui, toujours par hasard, tenait de la lingerie à la main.

La, j'ai compris une évidence, que la chambre des secret m'avais empêché de réaliser : Il était amoureux d'elle. Mon « bras droit », mon plus fidele « ami », se tenais sur le seuil de ma chambre avec un regard de rival d' « amour ». Le dilemme ? J'avais besoin de malfoy pour m'introduire dans la haute société de sang pur j'avais besoin que Zoé m'aime pour avoir l'avantage lors de notre duel à mort.

- je peux t'emprunter Tom ?

Il ne s'adressait même pas à moi. Je répondis qu'un ton très froid qui fit rire Zoé.

- Tom peux décider tout seul.

Il l'a regardé rire jusqu'à que je le prenne par le bras pour que l'on sorte de ma chambre.

J'étais en colère. Je l'ai regardé sans un mot jusqu'à qu'il parle.

- trois mois ca fait long non ?

- tu vas t'en remettre.

- je suis venu te proposer des vacances au manoir. Ca te tente ?

J'avais déjà certain projet des plus sombres à réaliser mais un été sans Moldus ca ne se refuse pas. Prenant ma courte absence pour une hésitation, il a rajouté.

- Zoé peux venir si elle le veut aussi. Après tout, elle non plus ne va surement pas passer un bon été.

Nous ne parlions jamais de l'orphelinat.

- Non, j'ai d'autres choses de prévu mais si tu veux invite Zoé.

Son regard s'est arrondi, sa bouche s'est entrouverte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui offrais sur un plateau.

- elle n'a pas besoin de retourné dans cet endroit pour son dernier été. Tu sais, lui dis-je sur le ton de la confiance, elle a été bouleversée par la supposer fermeture de Poudlard. Parle-lui-en

Je suis rentré le laissant bête. Zoé avais fini sa valise. Allongé sur mon lit un bras sur ces yeux, elle m'attendait. Je me suis demandé si elle allait accepter sa demande. Je me suis aussi demandé si elle allait coucher avec lui nous ne nous étions pas promis la fidélité éternelle. Puis, avec un sourire, je me suis demandais si Abraxas allait _survivre _à un été avec Zoé.


	4. Chapter 3

**L'appel du vide**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi.**

**Mai 1944 : Zoé Simmons**

Pour le dernier soir de ma sixième année je n'ai pas eu le courage de me rendre dans la forêt interdite. Fatigué par la peur qui s'était emparer de moi ces trois derniers jours, je m'étais assise dans la salle commune pour lire. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, un membre de la bande de Tom est venu s'assoir à coté de moi. C'était malfoy, celui que j'ignorais le moins, nous partagions une table en cour de rune ancienne.

- alors ca va depuis tout a l'heure ?

Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait.

- oui.

J'ai continué à le regarder jusqu'à qu'il continue.

- je voulais savoir… j'ai invité Tom à venir chez moi cet été, tu étais invité aussi, cela va de soi mais il est occupé. Je me suis dis que peut être tu voudrais venir quand même.

J'ai été très surprise au point de demander très incrédule…

- pourquoi ?

- tu sais je suis une peu au courant de ce qui se passe dans les orphelinats moldus…

- oui et ?

J'étais très froide, je me foutais de sa pitié.

- je me suis dit que ca pourrai te soulagé de la fatigue que tu dois ressentir en ce moment. Je veux dire d'être avec des sorciers.

- merci, je me débrouillerais.

J'avais déjà vécu des moments plus joyeux avec Malfoy et je m'en voulais un peu. Il s'est levé pour se rasoir face à moi sur la table basse.

- Tu sais que Tom va te quitté ?

J'ai détournais les yeux des sien, rapidement, vers le bas. Je n'ai pas réussi à penser correctement tous de suite. Que Tom est avoué une chose pareille à quelqu'un avant de m'en parler étais inconcevable. J'étais furieuse. Quand j'ai relevais les yeux Tom était debout à coté de Malfoy. Je ne me suis pas demander ce qu'il fessait la. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour se décidé, j'ai sauté sur Tom plaquant mes deux mains sur son cou. Il y a eu un cri. Pas le mien, pas le sien, juste une minuscule premier année. Ses mains ont attrapé mes poignets, m'empêchant de serré son cou.

- calme-toi !

Ca n'a rien changé.

Mon genou est venu se loger sous son sternum dans un craquement. Peut être qu'un bout de quelque chose c'était cassé. Il m'a repoussé. S'y prennent à plusieurs fois tant je le tenais fort. J'ai attrapé ma baguette plus vite que lui mais il a rejeté le sort, je l'ai évité en sautent sur la tranche du canapé. Un gout de déjà vu dans la bouche, je me suis arrêté. Lui aussi.

On a attendu.

- il ne se passe rien.

- bien sur qu'il ne se passe rien ! Tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes à chaque fois que tu sautes sur un canapé !

Dans ses yeux, j'ai compris qu'il avait eu peur de mourir mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Tom avais _toujours_ peur de mourir.

Les conservations ont repris. Les bagarres n'étaient pas rares dans la salle commune. Je me suis rassise, j'ai pris mon livre. Tom a marché vers moi avec un sourire et a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- à l'année prochaine.

Je souris, Tom n'avais pas besoin de moi cet été mais je m'en douter déjà un peu…

**Mai 1944 : Abraxas Malfoy**

Zoé n'avait pas changé d'idée par rapport à mon invitation. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de la soirée. Mais… il était _sur_ qu'elle n'était plus avec Tom. Tout ceci était bizarre. Tom ne m'en voulais pas, Zoé avait souris toute la soirée. J'avais ce que je voulais.

En rentrant dans mon wagon, je me suis dit que les vacances aller être longues. Puis, je l'ai vu. Assise la, comme a sa place. Dans _notre_ wagon, le wagon où Tom allait rentrer d'une seconde a l'autre. J'allais lui demandé si elle voulait que l'on change de wagon quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi, souris. Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite.

- je t'attendais. On peut aller ailleurs ?

- oui.

On est sorti, trouvé un compartiment de libre puis assis. Elle a rouvert son livre. Je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre. Je devais quand même lui parler avants d'arriver… mais je me suis perdu dans les pointe de ses cheveux court et quand je me suis réveiller nous arrivions presque.

- tu viens chez moi alors ?

Alors ça c'été nul… elle qui en plus devait être habitué à la subtilité de Tom. Elle a fermé son livre.

- oui. L'invitation est toujours valable ?

- oui, oui bien sur. Mais pourquoi accepté maintenant? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dis sur Tom ? Tu veux le rendre jaloux ?

- Malfoy, tu as déjà passé 3 mois entouré de Moldus ?

- alors c'est si horrible ?

- oui.

- si mes parents te demandent dis leurs que tu es de sang pur.

- je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirai le contraire puisque c'est la vérité.

Elle a commencé à rire et le wagon a ralenti.

Sur le quai seule ma mère m'attendais, comme toujours. Je suis allé l'embrassé en emportent Zoé par la main.

- tu nous as ramené une amie ?

- oui, Zoé Simmons. Voici ma mère, Élise.

- bonjour Mme Malfoy.

- Bonjour Zoé, nous allons passer chez toi pour que tu récupère quelle affaire.

- ce n'ai pas la peine, madame, tous ce trouve dans ma valise.

J'ai regardé sa valise, sa minuscule valise, avec un petit pincement au cœur. Toute une vie dans un si petit sac… je lui ai pris la main pour transplaner devant le manoir.

**Mai 1944 : Zoé Simmons**

Je déposais ma valise dans cette immense chambre qui aller être la mienne pendant trois mois. Malfoy étais gentil, sa mère avait l'air charmante, j'avais compris que voir son père une fois ou deux serais un privilège. J'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires dans une armoire.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Elise Malfoy est rentré dans ma chambre et m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle me coiffe pour le diné. Ce n'étais pas une question et je me suis retrouver devant la coiffeuse avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

- alors tu vis dans un orphelinat Moldus ?

- oui mais je suis de sang pur.

J'avais senti le piège. Elle a souris.

- je sais, il ne peut en être autrement avec une mère comme la tienne.

Je ne sentais plus rien dans tous mon corps. Elle a poursuivis.

- Lucie était plus jeune que moi. Elle a disparu lorsque j'étais en 7eme année, elle avait tous justes treize ans. Ses parents sont mort de chagrin jusqu'à te voir je pensais que la ligné des Simmons étais fini.

- elle est morte en me mettant au monde c'est tous ce que je sais.

- tu as quel âge ?

- je vais avoir 18 ans en novembre.

- si vielle. Elle devait avoir 15 ans, pas plus. Quand elle a disparu… je pense qu'elle était folle. Elle disait qu'un loup la violer. Le jour où elle a disparu quelqu'un la vu courir vers la forêt interdite. J'ai longtemps pensé quelle y été morte.

Après un moment de silence, elle a soupiré.

- peut importe l'ascendance de ton père, si tel sont les projets de mon fils, je serai heureuse de l'avoir pour belle fille.

Je me suis sentie bête, toute ces révélations pour finir sur une proposition de mariage ? Comme si je comptais me marier avec Malfoy dans l'été. Je n'ai pas répondu à la question voilé.

- je serai ravi que vous me parliez de ma mère.

- tes cheveux sont si courts.

- on nous les coupe à l'orphelinat.

- tu veux bien que je te les arrange ?

- oui comme vous voulez.

J'ai sentis des fourmillements sur mon crane.

- nous irons demain sur le chemin de traverse.

- pourquoi ?

J'étais réellement surprise et heureuse a l'idée de revoir ce haut lieu de la magie.

- les gobelins de gringots te donnerons la clef du coffre de ta famille puis nous irons changer ta garde robe. A bientôt 18 ans tu es une dame maintenant.

Elle a rit a sa propre remarque.

Ce soir la, après un diner silencieux en compagnie de Mr malfoy, j'ai embrassé abraxas sur le coin de ces lèvres pour le remercier.

Ma nuit fut peuplé de loup, plus fort que moi, bien plus fort que _Nous_.

**Juin 1944 : Abraxas Malfoy**

Elle est arrive 5 min après moi dans la salle à manger. Je n'étais pas fatigué, j'étais levé depuis une heure déjà et _habillé_. Ce n'était pas son cas. Elle a descendu les marches dans son pyjama bleu de garçon. Elle était toute petite, et _pied nue_. Ces cheveux châtain foncé, devenu si long, frottais ses rein de manière… indécente. Pour une fois, j'étais heureux que mon père ne soit pas la. Arriver en bas, elle s'est frotté les yeux puis nous a souris.

- Bonjour.

Ma mère, qui la fixer aussi a commencé rire.

- je… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- non Zoé, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'en général nous nous préparons avant de descendre. Tu le sauras pour demain.

Je l'ai salué, elle m'a embrasse sur la joue. Elle semblait vexer que ma mère se soit moquer qu'elle mais l'ombre dans ces yeux est vite passé.

- quand tu seras prête nous pourrons y allé.

- aller ou mère?

Rien n'était prévu aujourd'hui.

- avec Zoé nous sortons.

Elle a souris. Je n'étais pas inviter. Ma mère avait réussi à être plus proche d'elle en un jour que moi en six ans.

- d'accord, dans ce cas, ce soir zoé et moi sortons. Nous n'allons pas jouer aux cartes avec toi comme c'est dommage.

Devant la mine choquée de ma mère, nous avons éclaté de rire.

**Juin 1944 : Zoé Simmons**

En rentrant dans l'après midi, j'étais riche de quatre armoire pleine de vêtement et d'une chambre forte rempli d'or.

Il s'est avéré que Mme Malfoy ne savais rien de plus sur ma mère. J'étais déçu, elle a paru désoler.

J'avais envi de rentré. Une envi simple mais quand on n'a pas de maison, comment fait-on ?

**Juin 1944 : Abraxas Malfoy**

J'avais décidé d'amené Zoé dans un bar Moldus. Grave erreur.

Nous nous étions installé à une table et avons commandé une bouteille de bon vin. Nous discutions de chose et d'autre depuis presque deux heure. Nous n'avions jamais discuté si longtemps. Elle était belle. Je n'ais pas trouvé d'autre mot. Encore moins mignonne. Zoé n'étais pas mignonne, Zoé m'impressionnais trop. J'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion lorsqu'ils sont rentrés. Ils étaient quatre dont deux très saoul. Le chef a regardé Zoé et a souris. Là, la seule chose que je n'aurais pas pu imaginé c'est produite.

- alors Simmons on fugue ?

J'ai regardé Zoé se levé et allé vers lui. Son regard me fessait peur. Ils se connaissaient.

Je me suis levé prés à intervenir mais elle a commencé a l'enlacé. J'ai perçu le regard d'incompréhension du chef. Je ne comprenais pas se qu'elle cherché, a quatre contre deux, _sans magie_.

Je fus interrompu dans ses penser par un cri. Un cri précédé de…

- tu es toujours un conard fini, Andrew ?

Je n'avais pas vu ou elle l'avait frappé mais j'ai compris en voyant ces mains pressé contre son entrejambe.

- tu crois me laisser ? Tu semble oublier bien vite que l'on est une famille Zoé !

- tu semble oublier bien vite que les monstres n'ont pas de famille.

Elle a tourné les talons pour partir. Personne n'a réagi, pas même moi. Moi, j'ai juste regardé ses yeux plein de rage et de tristesse. Elle a pris un billet dans ma poche et l'a posé sur la table.

Nous somme sorti, nous avons marché. Longtemps sans un mot. Arriver devants une grille du vieux Londres, je l'ai regardé agité la cloche qui servais de sonnette. Une fenêtre s'est allumée. Je me suis senti de trop mais quand j'ai voulu transplané elle m'en a empêché avec sa main. La porte s'est ouverte traçant sur le sol un rectangle de lumière. Nous somme entrés. Sans un mot, nous nous sommes dirigés vers un salon assez grand. Zoé a enlève ses nouvelle chaussure à talon haut puis elle s'est accroupi dans un fauteuil miteux minuscule.

- pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ?

La femme avait brisé ce silence. Elle devait être la directrice. Elle a continué en me regardant un peu.

- la police vous recherche ? Habillé si bien. Vous avez volé combien ?

Zoé a baissé la tête comme si cela pouvais être la vérité.

- et toi qui es tu ?

Elle s'est retournai vers Zoé.

- il y a assez de voyou a l'orphelinat sans que tu n'en ramène de nouveau.

La, c'était un peu trop pour moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous étions venu ici. Je suis intervenu.

- étant le fils du baron Malfoy, je trouve déplacer que vous me traitiez de voyou.

Elle a pris conscience de mes mots puis sa bouche à former un petit O.

- excusez-moi, monsieur.

Le silence est retombé. Zoé avais caché sa tête entre ses genou puis au bout d'une ou deux minute les sanglots ont commencé. Ils secouaient tellement ces épaules que j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

La femme a sorti une cigarette d'une boite sur la table puis à fumer lentement. Nous attendions qu'elle se calme et en réalisant cela, je me suis rendu compte que ces pleurs me tétaniser. Je ne pouvais ni la consoler, ni me résigné à attendre mais je restais la sans rien faire. Je suis allé piocher une cigarette.

Les sanglots ont fini par s'arrêter. Elle a relevé la tête.

- j'ai vu Andrew ce soir.

- il a été triste que tu ne rentre pas tu sais.

- il ne l'a pas montré plus que ca.

- tu n'es pas rentré à cause de lui ?

Elle n'a pas répondu.

- tu sais bien que tu es chez toi ici. Peut importe…

- non ! Je suis majeure pour les _monstres_. Je suis venu signer les papiers.

La femme a ri. Les papiers étaient sur la table en un clin d'œil. Zoé a signé.

- adieu sale monstre.

Elle a pris ma main pour transplaner. Nous nous sommes retrouvé dans la chambre quelle occuper. Après une soirée comme celle la, je ne pouvais pas lui donné un autre nom. Zoé s'est mise en pyjama puis au lit. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Elle a tapoté l'espace libre dans le grand lit. Je me suis approchais en sentent mes habit se transformer en un pyjama très doux. Je me suis glissé dans le lit, elle s'est glissée dans mes bras.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que le monde de la magie est ma maison et que tous les sorciers sont ma famille.

Je l'ai serré un peu plus fort.

**Juin, juillet 1944 : Zoé Simmons**

Lorsque je me suis endormi dans les bras d'Abraxas, j'ai senti que mon cœur était sorti de sa prison. Une prison nommé solitude.

Le lendemain, la journée fut bonne, légère, comme les suivantes. Nous passions notre temps à rire et à nous amuser.

Le matin, lorsque mes cauchemars se finissaient enfin, ma main se trouvait déjà dans celle d'abraxas. Nos journées été rempli d'activité aussi intéressante qu'amusante Le soir, nous jouions au carte jusque tard avec Mme Malfoy, riant tous trois au éclat dans le salon immense.

J'étais heureuse et plus rien ne comptais plus pour moi que de garder ce bonheur, cette famille.

L'occasion se présenta le soir du 21 juillet.

Je m'étais préparais pour la réception que donner les Malfoy. Mettent une des longues robes de soirée qui était maintenant en ma possession et une paire de talon haut. A huit heures comme il me l'avait été demandé j'étais descendu dans la salle de réception... vide. Avais-je mal compris ? Ou avait-il eu un problème ?

Je sentis l'odeur de tabac d'abraxas et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il m'enlaça. Il me prit la main.

- on va manger tous les deux ce soir.

J'ai souri, les battements trop forts de mon cœur résonant dans mes oreilles.

Cette nuit la, Les yeux fixé sur la bague magnifique, nous n'avons pas dormi.

La bague brillait comme une étoile au milieu de nos doigts entrelacés. Le diamant lipide projetant un arc en ciel de couleur à la lumière de la lune.

Cette bague promesse d'un bonheur infini, promesse d'une famille, ma famille.

Lorsque la lumière est devenue rosé, mes doigts ont commencé à trembler aussitôt serré dans sa main protectrice. Le bonheur a éclaté d'un coup, les larmes de joie ont coulait.

- Zoé sa va ? Me demanda- il en me retournant doucement.

Plongeant dans ces iris gris, les mots sont sortis comme une délivrance.

- je t'aime tellement…

**Aout 1944 : Abraxas Malfoy**

Voila une semaine que l'on se battait avec les invitations. Pas celle du mariage, non, nous avions quand même réussi à calmer ma mère que le prévoyez pour le 25 aout (comme le sien). Une réception aller avoir lieu a la même date pour annoncer nos fiançailles. Deux mille invitation, enveloppe, hiboux. Enfin deux mille plus une, l'invitation de Mirerva Macgonagal que Zoé avais glisse dans ma main le premier jour me rappela leur amitié. Une occasion n'avait-t-elle dit et dans sa voix j'avais compris un espoir.

Ma mère écrivait les invitations, Zoé les enroulés et cacheté, je m'occupais des hiboux. Un travail d'homme comme disais ma mère, cela fessais beaucoup rire Zoé. Cependant en se septième jours la chaine fut brisé.

Zoé regarder fixement une invitation.

Je me suis approché et en lisant le mot sur le parchemin une pierre est tombée dans mon estomac.

Tom Jedusor.

J'ai enlacé Zoé, un peu trop brusquement. Elle a sursauté comme si je l'avais réveillé.

- j'avais oublié.

- pas moi. Lui ai-je répondu un peu froidement.

- tu sais pourquoi je t'aime toi et pas Tom ?

- non.

- parce que tu es capable de m'aimer. Tom n'aime pas.

- pourtant…

- non, au cours de ces derniers moi je me suis plus battu avec Tom que ce que l'on s'est embrassé. Et puis les gents change, je ne suis plus la même qu'il y a deux mois.

- tu a raison.

Je l'ai regardé roulé l'invitation. Tom était mon meilleur ami, j'espérais que Zoé ne se trompe pas car si Tom voulait la récupéré il y parviendrait surement…


End file.
